Let You Down
by Rales12
Summary: Even though he has doubts from the beginning, Severus Snape joins league with Lord Voldemort.


**DISCLAIMER:** I did not create the characters nor the lyrics. The characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the lyrics are property of Three Day's Grace.

**Let You Down** (by Three Day's Grace)

Severus Snape glanced fearfully around at the dark figures surrounding him. Was he doing the right thing?

All at once, the Dark Lord was before him; hood drawn up to conceal his face. He extended a hand.

_ Trust me_

Severus smiled tightly at the ominous figure before him. He was drawn to him, somehow. They had a common ground somewhere…

Severus put forth his hand out towards the Dark Lord's.   
_  
_

_ There's no need to fear_   


  
Lord Voldemort gripped Severus' hand in a powerful hand, pulling and turning his hand and arm all at the same time. The dark sleeves of Severus' robes fell back to reveal his lower left arm.   
_  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

A wand slithered out from Lord Voldemort's robes and within moments the sharp tip was pressed to the soft flesh of the arm in his grip. The next thing Severus knew was an incredible burning pain that enveloped his entire body, though his left arm was the focal point of it.

There, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord Voldemort, surrounded by the other Death Eaters, Severus Snape passed out from the outlandish pain._  
  
Come down_

A spell awoke Severus as soon as was reasonably possible. Once the main part of the pain was done, the Dark Lord awoke him, not to have him embarrassed in front of his new comrades.   
_  
You may be full of fear_   
  
As one, the circle took a small step back, making room for the new one in their midst. Lord Voldemort extended his hand down to Severus and pulled him to his feet. With a slight push, Severus was urged forward to join the ring around Lord Voldemort.  
_  
But you'll be safe here_   
  
Severus did not allow himself to glance backwards at his new Lord, but instead stepped bravely forward to join his newly-made brothers in the circle. Once he had taken his place, the group all raised their left hand in a sign of protection for their each of their comrades and, more importantly, for Lord Voldemort.  
_  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

Severus Snape did as the others did, and swore to protect the Dark Lord with his life, if need be. He gently laid his life down to the cause, though he didn't even know why. Something deep within him was calling for him to get as far away from there as possible. Something told him he had done a terrible wrong and that he still had a short time to redeem himself.

Severus shook the thoughts from his head. The Dark Lord Voldemort was his leader now. Nothing was wrong with that. Lord Voldemort had proven to him that he could do more for Severus than the Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore had ever even been able to fathom of promising. Lord Voldemort had promised power and glory; the others promised nothing so great as that.  
_  
I will let you down_   
  
Pushing the thoughts of Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic from his mind, Severus focused on concentrating on what was going on around the circle. Another figure had been brought before the Dark Lord.  
_  
I'll let you down , I'll  
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

The figure was shaking and trembling so violently that anybody in their right minds could see that the poor thing was scared. Even Severus, who had not been a Death Eater for ten minutes yet, sensed that what was about to take place was not going to be good… at least, not for the person; though perhaps for the Death Eaters as a whole._  
  
Trust me_

Lord Voldemort kicked out at the figure, sending him sprawling across the ground. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the ground. In a flash of green light, the muffled crying was put to a stop. The Dark Lord turned towards his faithful followers, speaking to them of what would happen if they betrayed him.  
_  
I'll be there when you need me_  
  
Almost in the same breath, he was telling them that it was his desire to protect them just as they protected him. Never were they to go into a battle alone, unless all other options were exterminated. And if that were the case, they were to call for help by using the Dark Mark branded into their arms. Help would arrive immediately.  
_  
You'll be safe here_   
  
Lord Voldemort turned his face to his newest recruit: Severus. He continued to explain what other distress calls they could put out if they needed to. It seemed to Severus that he was describing verbatim what the protocol was.   
_  
And when you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

What was he to do but follow down the path he had taken? Severus Snape placed his life in the hands of the Dark Lord of the time. Any honour he might have had, he lost in that one instant. Any desire for good was expunged for all of eternity by just the simple act of swearing fealty to one Tom Marvolo Riddle._  
  
I will let you down_

At the time, Severus could say he honestly didn't give a damn about his honour, and he didn't have a desire to do good in this hell-forsaken world that he lived in. For all he cared, the "good" world could go to Hell and never come back; for all he knew, it already had.  
_  
I'll let you down, I'll   
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

For a brief moment, Severus looked back on what had been his life. There had been so much pain! How had he made it this far without the trust and support of good friends? How had he managed to suffer through those stupid Gryffindors? What a stroke of good luck that he had found Voldemort before he killed himself. What good luck._  
  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll   
wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

His recollection of the past done, Severus peered ahead into the future. What was there for him? Had choosing to follow the Dark Lord been his only course of action? He knew that Albus Dumbledore would find out soon, and that Dumbledore would try to call him back to the 'good' side. When that time came, would Severus pay the old man any heed?_  
  
Never want to come down_

'No', he argued himself in his head, 'No, I won't. I have chosen the only path available to me. Nobody else would ever be my friend. I had no other choice.'

_ Never want to come down_

A small voice in the back of his mind tried to say that there was always another choice, but Severus firmly told it to shut the hell up. He didn't need, nor did he want, those nagging voices at the back of his mind telling him that he had done wrong. Of course he had done right!

_ Never want to come down_

…Hadn't he?_  
  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll   
wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll   
wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_


End file.
